Laz Rojas
Laz Rojas is a prolific mod developer who was active in the late 90's through the mid 2000's. He is best known in the Wolfenstein modding community as the developer of WolfenDOOM, a series of Wolfenstein themed mods for Doom, and numerous mods for the Mac release of Wolfenstein 3D. Laz's mod concepts and sprite work have been reused or remade in countless mods since. Was a part of WolfAddict Software along with Bruce Ryder and yyr. = Wolfenstein 3D PC Mods = * Halten Sie! * Escape from Totenhaus = Mac Wolf Scenarios = From 1996 to 2003 Laz created numerous mods for Wolfenstein 3D on the MacLaz Rojas's Wolf3D Page. At first Laz sold "deluxe scenarios" from his website but later released all of them as free to download. Additionally, Laz hosted several mods and Wolfenstein episodes which he ported to the Mac. Mac Wolf Scenarios * Laz's Second Encounter * Arena of Death * Mutant's Lair * The Haunted Castle * Operation: Annihilate! * B.J.'s Revenge * Treasure Hunt * Auf Wiedersehen, Adolf! * Halten Sie! Deluxe Scenarios * Astrostein * Astrostein 2 * Astrostein 3 * Munchkinstein * Hitler's Graveyard * Amerika The Beautiful * Escape from Totenhaus * Escape from Totenhaus: Special Edition * Die, Himmler, Die! * Projekt Zerstorer Ported Scenarios * Spear of Destiny * Spear of Destiny Mission 2: Return to Danger * Spear of Destiny Mission 3: The Ultimate Challenge * MPSod * Operation: Overkill * SOD_cc1 * The Nocturnal Missions * The Original Missions * Conflict in the Fatherland * MPWOLF * Episode 4 * Meuchelmord = WolfenDOOM Project = From roughly 1999 to 2003 Laz Rojas released several Wolfenstein 3D themed wads for Doom II as a project known as WolfenDOOMLaz Rojas's WolfenDOOM Page. Due to their age and use of DEHACKED patching, the sourceports best used for playing WolfenDOOM wads (according to Laz himself) are Legacy, PrBoom, MBF, and Risen3D. The list of WolfenDoom scenarios are: * Second Encounter * Die, Fuhrer, Die * Treasure Hunt * Escape from Totenhaus * The Portal * Astrostein * Astrostein 2 * Astrostein 3 * Operation: Eisenmann * Operation: Arctic Wolf * Operation: Rheingold * Halten Sie! * The Nocturnal Missions * The Original Missions * Spear of Destiny = Other Mods = Laz also worked on multiple Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force mods which are available from his homepageLaz's Mods Page. = Personal Life = Laz was born in New York City in 1962. When he was a young man Laz moved out to Los Angeles with his mother to pursue an acting career. In 1994 Laz released a demo reel in which he played over 100 roles (60 male characters and 42 female characters) over 52 scenes in what would become known as Laz Rojas's One-Man ShowcaseLaz Rojas's One-Man Showcase. The demo reel began circulating the underground VHS circuit and gained a cult fanbase as an oddity and testament to one man's devotion to film. In May of 2016, as part of VICE Magazine's "Outsider" series, a half-hour mini-documentary was made about Laz and his devotion to producing one-man film productionsOutsider's Minidoc on Laz Rojas. In the documentary it was revealed that Laz's identity was stolen sometime around 2013 and he and his mother have been struggling with finances and housing since. In response to this a GoFundMe was launched to help provide support for Laz to find permanent housingLaz Rojas Permanent Housing Fundraiser . Websites * Laz Rojas' Website References Category:Modders Category:Mac Modders Category:Doom Modders Category:Website owners